Rails Around the Globe
Rails Around the Globe (often shortened to RATG) is a new competition which is at the center of Railway Trip. A notable participant in the race is Thomas. Plot Rails Around the Globe is organized by Jack Bluebell to promote his clean coal and water, Puffanol. The competition reunites the 16 best race engines of all race types to determine the world's fastest engine. The event is composed of three races: Japan, Italy, and London. Rails Around the Globe is the target of a plot to sabotage the race directed by the evil weapons designer Professor B. The British master spy saddle tank engine Hubert Hitchhiker discovered the conspiracy and organized himself to stop it. History In the first RATG, the races were sabotaged. In the first race, Justin and Ethan broke the boilers of Vinnie, Shane, and Frieda. After an error of Thomas, Ashima won the first race in Tokyo. At the second race in Rapallo, other three boilers were broken. First the boiler of Raul, then Carlos' boiler. The third boiler broken was Yong Bao's boiler. After the explosion, Yong Bao spins, and Vinnie hits him. After the contact, also Frieda hits Yong Bao. Also, Gina and Axel arrive in a terrible crash, where Yong Bao risked his life. Fortunately, Rajiv, Ivan, Flying Scotsman, Étienne, Shane, Kentaro, Tomoko, Caitlin, and Connor braked before the accident who involved five trains. Thomas won the race. At the last race in London, the race was suspended because Hiro entered the track and brought Thomas with him. After the surprise, Hiro unmasked Jack Bluebell. Due to the suspended London Race, the 4th Rails Around the Globe ends up in Thomas' hometown, Sodor. Racers *Thomas (Sodor) *Ashima (India) *Vinnie (North America, possibly the United States or Canada) *Gina (Italy) *Frieda (Germany) *Raul (Brazil) *Yong Bao (China) *Axel (Belgium) *Carlos (Mexico) *Shane (Australia) *Flying Scotsman (England) *Caitlin (United States) *Connor (United States) *Tomoko (Japan) *Russell (Russia) *Gerald (France) Other Engines These engines did not participate in Rails Around the Globe, which were Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Whiff, Flynn, and Belle are the only engines who are only served for watching the race in King's Cross. Philip only participated the race in Sodor, but it was respectively now "Rails Around Sodor". Hiro volunteered as a crew chief while Nia, Rebecca, Logan and Charlie only volunteered as race officials throughout the races, but Hiro dropped out after Thomas blaming him for losing the first race at his homeland. Gordon takes over Hiro and retained his Shooting Star form, but worn his headset which lets him serve as a crew chief to Thomas. *Edward *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Flynn *Belle *Whiff Volunteer Racers *Gordon (only participated Rails Around Sodor, but in Shooting Star form) Crew Chiefs and Pit Crew *Hiro (Japan - Thomas' crew chief, dropped out due to Thomas blaming him for losing the first race) *Charlie (Sodor - Thomas' pit crew and Flying Scotsman's crew chief) *Nia (Kenya - Water Expert) *Rebecca (England - Suspensions Expert) *Logan (England - Coal Expert) *Hank (America - Caitlin and Connor's crew chief) *Hong-Mei (China - Yong Bao's crew chief) *Kentaro (Japan - Tomoko's crew chief) *Hitler (German - Frieda's crew chief) *Rajiv (India - Ashima's crew chief) *Etienne (France - Gerald's crew chief) *Gabriela (Brazil - Raul's crew chief) *Philip (America - Vinnie's crew chief, later participated Rails Around Sodor) *Lorenzo (Italy - Gina's crew chief) *Ivan (''Russia - Russell's crew chief) *Tamika (Australia - Shane's crew chief) Trivia *Rails Around the Globe is based off the World Grand Prix from Cars 2, where the racers compete in three countries. *Thomas gained proper racing colors instead of his useless colors since The Great Railway Show. *Ashima, Gina and Frieda burns coal throughout the race. *Caitlin and Connor are both only American engines who don't have their appearances modified prior to joining the race, but only wear their RATG badges on the sides of their cabs, "Rails Around the Globe" on the sides of Caitlin's running plate and Connor's boiler, and "Powered by Puffanol" on the sides of their tenders. Galleries Notable Racers ThomasCGIPromo9.jpg|Thomas FlyingScotsmanCGI.png|Flying Scotsman Caitlinpromo2.png|Caitlin Connorpromo.png|Connor Ashima.png|Ashima Vinnie.png|Vinnie FriedaPromo.jpg|Frieda Gina.png|Gina Raul.png|Raul YongBao.png|Yong Bao Axel.png|Axel Carlos.png|Carlos Shane.png|Shane Crew Chiefs and Race Officials Hiropromo.png|Hiro (''dropped out due to Thomas getting angry at him for losing the first race) CGINiaPromo.png|Nia CGIRebeccaPromo.jpg|Rebecca MainLoganCGI.png|Logan Charliepromo4.jpg|Charlie Philip.png|Philip (later joins Rails Around Sodor) IvanPromo.jpg|Ivan Etienne.png|Etienne RajivPromo.jpg|Rajiv HongMeiCGI.jpg|Hong-Mei TamikaCGI.png|Tamika Other Engines EdwardCGIpromo3.jpg|Edward HenryCGIpromo4.jpg|Henry GordonCGIPromo3.jpg|Gordon JamesCGIpromo7.jpg|James PercyCGIpromo5.jpg|Percy TobyCGIpromo.png|Toby EmilyCGIpromo.png|Emily StreamlinedGordonpromo.png|Shooting Star Gordon (only joins Rails Around Sodor) Category:Miscellaneous